vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gethzerion
Summary An extremely powerful nightsister and the Matriarch during and after the reign of the Galactic Empire, Gethzerion was quite possibly the greatest threat to Palpatine's rule after the Rebellion (namely Luke Skywalker, and by extension, Yoda). To this point, he stranded Gethzerion on Dathomir and did not allow ships to land, hoping to outlast her via immortality. She was eventually defeated by Luke Skywalker and her niece, Teneniel Djo. She attempted to escape, but was killed by Han Solo. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Gethzerion Origin: Star Wars Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown, at the bare minimum 27, likely several decades older given her appearance Classification: Matriarch, Witch, Nightsister Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Telekinesis, Limited Flight, Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation (Created a cup and her sword, disintegrated a silver orb), Precognition, Sleep Manipulation, Healing, Mind Manipulation (Comparable to Sidious), possibly Metal/Technology Manipulation (Comparable to Talzin, who conjured a pair of cybernetic limbs for Maul), and Intangibility (Presumably knows abilities similar to Mother Talzin, who can dissolve her body into a green mist) and Possession (Should have abilities similar to Mother Talzin), can generate Weather-Based Force Storms Attack Potency: Solar System level (Should be comparable to Mother Talzin. Stronger than Pre-Dark Empire Luke Skywalker. Like Talzin, Pre-Dark Empire Darth Sidious feared Gethzerion and saw her as a very credible threat, blockading Dathomir simply because she lived there. It's worth noting that the only time Sidious has ever shown more fear for an individual was with Grandmaster Yoda, who was stated multiple times to be the most powerful Jedi to ever live at that point). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Talzin and Pre-Dark Empire Darth Sidious) Lifting Strength: Below Average or Regular Human (Is an aged, elderly humanoid who has clearly suffered degradation from use of Dark Side Magic, and thus is likely very weak physically), can be augmented to Superhuman levels via Force Amplification (Stronger than most force users) Striking Strength: Below Average Human Class to Human Class, Solar System Class with Force Amplification Durability: Below Average Human level to Human level, Solar System level with Force Amplification Stamina: Unknown Range: ' Extended melee range with lightsaber, dozens of metres with Force lightning and telekinesis, galactic with magic and telepathy via power scaling 'Standard Equipment: Her lightsaber Intelligence: High. Is a master of Nightsister Magic, even writing the Book of Shadows, which contains details about Nightsister spells, rituals and other magic, mastering these abilites to the point where Palpatine saw her as a credible threat. However, while powerful and possessing high knowledge of her field, she is not a skilled manipulator nor does she think of backup plans in case she finds herself at a disadvantage, simply trying to escape Weaknesses: Similar to Vitiate and, to a lesser extent, Talzin, Gethzerion is not as dangerous with her lightsaber as she is with her force powers Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telekinesis:' An extremely potent user of telekinesis, being able to destroy dozens of stormtroopers effortlessly. *'Force Storm:' While not as skilled with this power as Palpatine, she is capable of conjuring weather-based force storms through anger. *'Force Lightning:' Was very skilled with this power, and nearly killed Luke Skywalker with it, similar to Darth Sidious. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Metal Users Category:Technology Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 4